Cancer is a group of diseases that involves unregulated cell growth. Cancer is usually treated with chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and/or surgery. Survival rates vary by the type and location of the cancer and the extent of the disease. While cancer can occur at any age (and some cancers are more common in children), the risk of developing cancer generally increases with age. Cancer rates are currently rising, partly due to increased life expectancies throughout the world.